Little Lamb
by jubileena
Summary: "Little Lamb is a good name for her." The note that started it all. Felicity Forester never thought that people could be so cruel, but here she was being bullied. When she decides to get revenge, no one, especially Molly expects things to go where they do.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Wreck it ralph, Lucy, Kevin, Molly or Luke.

It was a Friday afternoon in Mr Tracy's class when the students were giving reports. Mr. Tracy interrupted the students when he spoke.

"Ok, class, our last report for today is Felicity Forester, we'll pick back up on Monday. Felicity, when you're ready, you may begin."Mr. Tracy said. Felicity smiled and walked up to the class, she smiled and started to read her report about the Lamb. Felicity might have seemed confident, but she was pulling her dirty blonde hair, something she did when she was nervous.

"The Lamb, is a very delicate and gentle animal."Felicity read.

As Felicity continued reading her report, Molly was keeping track of how many times she stuttered. The amount of times she got was 60. Finished with that she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down, 'Little Lamb is a good name for her." She smiled as she handed the note to Chris.

Chris smiled and passed it around. By the time Felicity had finished her report, the whole class had read it, including Luke. Felicity noticed that as she walked back to her seat, a lot of People were laughing. She wondered why, but before she could ask why, the bell rang.

The kids walked out of the room quickly and got onto the bus. Chris sat down and whipped out a piece of paper and marker. He wrote a message on it, made it into a paper airplane and waited for Felicity. Felicity walked onto the bus , smiling. She sat down, but was greeted with, "Hi, Little Lamb! " From Molly

Felicity frowned before being hit in the face with Chris' paper airplane.

"Ow."Felicity said, before opening the airplane.

She opened it but frowned. The note read,'We have a new name for you -Little Lamb."

Felicity looked at Chris, who smirked. More kids got on the bus and grabbed Felicity's jacket from her lap. Felicity stood up quickly.

"Hey, I need that! " Felicity shouted.

The kids didn't say anything and started throwing her jacket, glitter going everywhere. Felicity's green eyes filled with annoyance as she tried to get her jacket. Every time she would almost have her jacket, it was thrown again.

Felicity wasn't the only one who was annoyed by this, the bus driver was annoyed, too. His patience was so thin that all it took was Felicity's jacket hitting him in the head to make him stop the bus immediately.

"Everyone, get off of this bus immediately."He snapped. Most people sighed and got their things. Felicity was the only one who didn't.

"What did I do?"Felicity asked.

The bus driver stared at her.

"You started it, everyone, get off. Now!"The driver shouted.

Felicity was thrown off of the bus with everyone else, tearing her dress in several places. She also fell flat on her face, causing everyone to laugh. Everyone started calling their parents and stared at Felicity. Molly and Chris stared at her and started walking home. The other kids followed, Leaving Felicity alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity, Chris and Molly walked to their house. They lived in a large mansion with a large amount of Property. Molly and Chris angrily walked up the marble steps, leaving Felicity behind, she had begun crying since Molly and Chris were glaring at her. They were mad about getting kicked off of the bus. Molly and Chris walked inside and slammed the door, Felicity came up a few minutes later and walked inside. She sat down on the couch and her mom, Leslie, looked at her upset daughter.

"Are you ok, Felicity?"Leslie asked.

Felicity looked at her mom, tugged on her ripped green dress and frowned.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine."Felicity lied.

Leslie could tell that Felicity was lying, she smiled, ruffled her hair and hugged her.

"What happened?"Leslie asked again.

Felicity sighed and started to her explanation of getting kicked off of the bus, she decided to not tell her mom about what happened to her a few minutes before it happened. Leslie sat there with a curious face, waiting for Felicity to stop. Felicity finally stopped and sighed.

"That's what happened."Felicity said, tired.

Leslie hugged her daughter and got her jacket on.

"Mom, where are you going?"Felicity asked.

"I'm going to talk to the school about this."She responded.

Felicity nodded and got ready before getting up.

"Am I going to? "Felicity asked, brushing her hair.

"If you want to."Leslie said, getting her keys.

Felicity smiled, she decided that she didn't want to go. Her mom hugged her before leaving for the school.


End file.
